Just an old fashioned love story
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: An old fashioned love story between Seth Rollins and Raven Michales (oc) Onwards we go!
1. Obsessed

**Chapter 1 Obsessed**

Seth had no idea how long he had been staring out the window, it had been a while he knew but he just couldn't allow himself to look away. The beautiful tattooed woman across the street was outside again. She was outside alot but Seth didn't have it in him to go and say hello, he didn't even know her name. It started innocently enough, he wound up moving to this dead end of a street when his last relationship had ended. She was outside tending to her garden as he moved boxes inside the one story house, her silver eyes had narrowed at him, trying to figure out who he was or why he was moving in down this little street. Seth had gone over after he was done to say hello, she was pleasant enough and welcomed him to the street, he asked for her name but she just laughed and said it wasn't important. It was like she knew the schedule he was on, he would virtually almost never be home, so she had decided that her name wasn't important enough for him to know.

Seth kept staring at the young girl as completed her exercises on her front lawn, there was enough of a lawn to complete her fitness for the day. He was thankful for it, it meant he got to see her lithe body flexing and stretching, drenching in sweat as she forced herself to keep moving. Every time he looked at her, he found something new about her that he liked, a new tattoo section that he had missed before, the girl seemed to have tattoos everywhere, legs, arms, back, front. It didn't matter to him, she still managed to scrape into the beautiful catergory. Her long black and silver hair was pulled back into a bun today, he liked it better when it was down, the long black strands and silver ringlets matched her tattooed frame perfectly.

A breathy gasp left his vocal chords as he witnessed her body bending into a perfect bridge, Bray Wyatt certainly never made it look that good, he wanted to get closer but the glass was preventing that, breath ghosted on the glass as he pressed forward trying to get closer to his neighbour. He let out the breath he was holding as her body contorted again until she was doing a handstand, he couldn't help but hope that her large bust suddenly burst from her shirt.

After another five minutes of staring, Seth hobbled away from the window and decided that perhaps a cold shower would be the best move right now.

As he let the cold water flow down his body, an idea began to develop in his brain. His newly injured knee was an annoying occurance but perhaps with this newly alloted time off, he could finally find out the neighbours name, maybe if he knew her name he would stop spending all of his free time staring out the window hoping to catch a glance of her.

 **A/N So thats chapter one my dears! Please excuse any mistakes, I shall fix them later lol Anyways should I continue?**


	2. Random chicken

**A/N Thank you guys for all the love in all forms! Hopefully you guys love this random chapter and onwards we go!**

 **Chapter 2 Random chicken**

Sometime the next morning, Seth got up in search of food. He had spent most of his night trying to figure out a way to find out the woman's name, but everything he came up with sounded lame and pathetic, it wasn't like he could just march over and demand to know her name, although that was his only plan thus far. As Seth hobbled around the plush kitchen trying to find something to eat, he kept trying to think of a way he could get her attention, he wasn't even sure why he wanted her attention so badly, maybe it was because she wasn't fighting tooth and nail to have his, either she had no idea who he was or she did and she just didn't care. As he made his eggs on toast, his mind kept skipping back to her. He had watched her for so long he knew that he would be considered a stalker but Seth didn't care about that. It was a Wednesday so that meant she would do her exercises, tend to her garden before leaving for a few hours, when she got back she would go round to the backyard for about twenty minutes before sitting outside with a smoke and coffee. A smile came to his face, _that_ was the information that would make him a stalker, he still maintained that he couldn't help it, it was her fault for being so intriguing. Seth shut his eyes for a moment, trying to clear his mind of her, it worked for a few seconds before he decided to just settle for having his breakfast, perhaps she would leave his thoughts if he knew her name. Or even more probable, he would lose interest in her once he found out she was just like every other woman.

When Seth had finished his breakfast he decided to check the schedule he would be missing due to his injury, he was all ready bored but according to the Doctor's, his surgery had gone well so he just had to rest before he could even think about training. He hated that he would be missing so much ring time, it meant others would be in his spotlight while he was pushed to the back and forgotten, he was assured that wouldn't happen but that would also depend on how well he recovered and how long that process took. He threw the schedule aside, trying not to think about how much he would be missing, there was some bad points that he wouldn't miss but mostly Seth focused on the good parts. For a moment he considered going back to bed and just sleeping the entire time, instead he hobbled to the window and took a peek outside, sadly the neighbour wasn't outside today, her place looked lonely without her in front of it bending and flexing. The banging on his front door made him jump, Seth was just glad that no one saw him get a fright, the banging came again making him roll his eyes.

"I'm coming"

"Good to know!"

That made him stop, he wasn't expecting an answer and nor did he expect it to be from someone he didn't know. Seth made his way to the door as fast as he could, the crutches he had weren't exactly made for speed. When he pulled the door back he found his breath catching in his throat. As though some God had been listening to at least one of his prayers, there was the neighbour standing on his front door step.

"Hey, sorry to bother you Seth but I was wonderin if you had seen my chicken runnin about?"

"Uh no, can't say I have" Seth quickly had to cover the fact that he still didn't know her name, perhaps now was the time she would tell him, or maybe he would have to go over and demand to know it.

Her silver eyes latched onto the side of the property, Seth followed her gaze to find that a rather plump chicken was pecking away at the grass. She let out a smile which made her silver pools light up, it was pretty to look at Seth decided.

"Never mind, I found it"

Seth glanced at the cleavage as she bent to scoop up the brown fowl, he pulled his eyes away just in time, her eyes back on his.

"Sorry about that"

"You have chickens?" It sounded stupid but down this street where everything looked so prim and proper, he didn't expect that there would be chickens running about.

"A couple, usually they're locked in the cage round back but this one keeps gettin out. I'll try to keep it off your property"

All too soon she started to walk back to her house, knowing that he couldn't exactly run after her,

"Hey, can I know your name yet?"

She stopped and looked at him, the chicken pecking away softly at her skin, he knew it was weird but right now he was very jealous of that chicken.

"Why is it so important for you to know my name Seth?"

"Because I'm a fair play kinda guy, you know my name why can't I know yours?"

"Smackin your team-mates from behind with a steel chair, yeah I can see the fair play Seth"

"In my defence they deserved it, they kept taking my doughnuts"

He lips pursed together for a moment, "Still say it was mean, if they kept takin the coffee then yeah I would agree but not for doughnuts Seth"

"All right you don't have to tell me your name Anna"

"Anna?"

"I'm bound to get it right eventually Bethany"

"Are you just gonna go through the alphabet until you get the right name?"

"Yes I am Conchetta"

She let out a gentle laugh, a tingle glowing up his spine, so far she wasn't like usual women and that alone was keeping him interested.

"Conchetta?"

"That's not right? Ok, how about Darth Vader"

"Seriously Darth Vader?"

"I couldn't think of a D name" Seth admitted, he was willing to go through the alphabet for as long as possible if it meant he could finally know her name.

"Debbie. Debra. Dawn. Daffney. Dana. Darcy"

"Are any of those your name?"

"No" She moved the chicken to the other arm making her bust wobble slightly, if she noticed him staring she didn't say anything, she just decided to throw him a bone, "Raven"

"Raven?"

"That's my name"

"Raven" Seth repeated testing it on his lips, he liked it, it suited the dark tattooed thing she had going on.

"Well now that you know my name Seth, I guess you can sleep better huh"

"You have no idea how much sleep I've lost because I didn't know your name"

"You know what helps with insomnia? Informercials,"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, unless you're like me and you wind up shoutin at them. Anyways I should go, work and all"

He watched her go feeling better that now he at least knew her name, just like he thought it didn't satisfy the sudden needs he had in his body. He wanted so much more from her now.


	3. A return

**Chapter 3 A return**

As Raven stuffed the chicken back into the coop she realised why it had gotten out in the first place, there was a hole in the side of the wire netting. For the meantime it could wait, for now she placed a heavy plank of wood in front of it.

"If cock keeps escapin maybe it's tryin to tell you something"

Raven turned around to find her cousin Storm smiling from ear to ear. Storm owned half the business that together they ran but after a bad break-up Storm needed a holiday, so Raven sent her to Hawaii and ran the store on her own. Now it appeared that she was back and looking more refreshed than ever.

Raven gave her a hug, greatful that her partner-in-crime had returned, with her sisters spread over the globe and Storm on holiday, Raven found herself getting lonely. Although she bet the cute neighbour could help with that, as always Raven turned that thought off. It was better that way, no doubt Hunter would find a way to take him too.

"So glad you're back Stormy-Jo, how was Hawaii?"

"Good, really relaxin,"

"I know that look, you met someone!"

"Maybe" Storm blushed as Raven let her go. "So how did runnin the store go?"

"Good, ordered some stock, sold some merchandise, it's almost as if I know how to run a shop"

"I wasn't checkin up on you, I was just curious" Storm said gently following Raven to the front step where they both took a seat, sitting next to each other no one would guess they were related. Storm was taller by almost a head with milky white skin. Everything about Storm fit her name-sake, long white strands with the eyes to match. She only lacked the ability to control the weather, not that Storm didn't try.

"Still not goin inside much huh?" Storm asked as she stretched her long creamy legs, she had heard all about Raven's past, her Father Hunter made sure that Storm knew all about her cousin, not that it deterred them from being thicker than theives.

"I don't like being inside, after a while the walls start to close in ya know, just better being outside, never know when they will take it away."

Storm didn't say anything for a moment, she just noted the sadness in her cousin's eyes. A long time ago something inside her had been broken and Storm wasn't sure if it could ever be fixed.

"So guess who rung me last night?"

"The cute guy you met in Hawaii?"

"No" Storm laughed, she wished it was him but sadly it was her Father. "Dad asked me to go to lunch with him"

Raven pursed her lips together "I recommend _Della Morte_ 's, it's a bit dark but they do good food"

"I'm not going Rae, I told him to fuck off"

"Don't do that Storm, don't hate him on my account"

"I'm not, he's being a douche, you proved that you didn't take them and he still treats you like trash"

"You're playin the wrong game with the wrong people Stormy-Jo, he won't give in if you hold him emotionally hostage, if there is one thing about them, they stick to their guns right till the end"

"I'm not holdin anyone hostage, but they forced me to choose and I choose you"

Raven clasped her hand lovingly "And I'm thankful for the loyalty especially since we own a business together but I don't want to get between you and your Dad, especially since you just got him back"

"As soon as he stops being a prick, I'll go to lunch with him"

Raven just shook her head, a smile on her face. She couldn't blame Storm for being mad at Hunter, she didn't want to get in the middle but she had to admit she was thankful that at least one person was on her side.

Seth watched the two girls intently, jealousy flaring in his veins. The mysterious ivory girl could be anyone to Raven, but the way they sat together and talked, Raven clasping the ivory skin, his only explaination was they were together. And Seth didn't like that thought, mostly because he wanted Raven all for himself and seeing her with this new girl made the green envy swirl endlessly. For the first time in his life he wanted to stalk right over there and punch her in the face. Seth let out a sigh and came away from the window, maybe it would be best if he just left them alone.

 **A/N Ooh will he leave her be? Will Hunter play a role in their relationship? What exactly did Hunter accuse Raven of? Why am I asking you all of these questions? lol Onwards to find out!**


	4. It's a start

**A/N I would like to apologize for the confusion, Hunter is Storm's father and Shawn is Raven's, to make up for the confusion, here's the next chapter! With 50% less confusion!**

 **Chapter 4 It's a start**

For a few days, Seth went back to his stalker-ish ways, watching her through the window as she completed her day. He wanted to go and talk to her but the man who had everything, suddenly found himself feeling like a teenager, awkward and shy. He had no idea what to say to her or how to even make a conversation. He was seconds away from just banging his head against a wall. Perhaps a concussion would make it better. Just when he thought he was being driven insane, the opportunity to be near her presented itself. The familiar knocks on the door made him bolt to the door as fast as possible, it could've been anyone but some-how in his bones, he knew it was Raven. The banging came again making Seth curse at his own slowness.

"I'm coming"

"Well when you're done, can you open the door"

He had to laugh at her sense of humor, it reminded him of Dean. When he opened the door he felt the blush creep across his face, Raven didn't seem to care that she was presented in very little clothing, a pair of short shorts and black bikini top. If she noticed the blushing, she didn't mention it.

"Hey Raven" Seth wasn't sure how he kept his voice at a normal tone, or how he manged to keep his eyes off her chest.

"Hey Seth, are you busy?"

"Uh no, whats up?"

"I was hopin you could help me with the chicken coop, there's a hole in the side which is why they got out"

"Uh" Seth pondered the question, he wanted to help her, it meant he got to spend time with her, on the other hand he was injured, how could he help?

"I promise you don't have to do anythin that will hurt your leg, I just need someone to hold the wire while I nail it in. I would get Storm to help me but she's runnin the store today"

That seemed to twist his arm, if her girlfriend was away then perhaps he could weasel his way between them and break them up, it wouldn't be the first time Seth had done something under-handed to get his own way.

"Sure, just give me a moment"

Raven waited patiently for him to grab his keys or whatever he was doing, when Storm suggested that she make some kind of move she said her cousin was crazy, there wouldn't ever be anything between them. Still with Storm running the shop, she knew she needed to fix the coop so she decided to take Storm's advice. When Seth came out he didn't have his crutches, his knee allowed him to move without them but he was still slow. The trip across the street seemed to take forever, not that Seth noticed, he was too busy feeling giddy over being near her and able to talk to her. He found out that her sense of humor matched Dean's but also his. She didn't seem to care that he kept glancing at inked skin, if anything she gave him a free pass to stare. When they got around to the backyard, he found his time with her slipping away.

"So if you just wanna hold the nettin up, I'll nail it in. Promise I won't get your fingers"

Seth managed to pull the netting wire over the hole, Raven started putting nails, careful to stay away from his fingers.

"Why do you leave G's off your words?"

"I don't know, lazyness I guess." Raven shrugged banging in a nail "So how's the injury?"

"Painful but hopefully the surgery went well and soon I'll be back to training"

"As someone who had a knee injury, I know how you feel"

"Really?" Seth wasn't sure why but he didn't quite believe her, from what he had seen she didn't seem to have any knee problems.

"I was born with a kneecap that dislocated itself whenever it wanted too, a few years ago I finally had a knee op so I was laid up for awhile"

"Sorry, but people say that and you know that they have no idea how you feel."

"Well at least you get to go back to your career"

"You used to wrestle?"

"Used too. Then family drama happened and now my Uncle has barred me from wrestlin"

"He barred you? He must be pretty powerful"

"One way to put it" Raven said darkly before brightening, "Thank you for your help, it's really appreciated. Storm doesn't really trust me with a hammer anymore, you slip one time and break two fingers and suddenly you're Hitler"

"You broke her fingers?"

"It was an accident!" Raven protested before laughing, "Some people are just so damn dramatic"

"I would be too if my girlfriend broke two of my fingers with a hammer"

Raven just looked at him for a full moment before she just burst out laughing, thankfully she only had one more nail to put in and the chickens could wait for a moment. Seth just looked at her oddly waiting for her to stop lauging.

"Storm isn't my girlfriend Seth, she's my cousin" Raven managed to get out between laughter. That blush crept over his face again, relief quickly followed, if Storm was her cousin then hopefully that meant she was still single.

"Sorry about that. You guys look nothing alike so I thought..." "Don't stress, you're not the first one to make that mistake" Raven assured him putting in the last nail. She was still trying not to laugh at his mistake.

Wanting to change the subject quickly "So you said your cousin is working at a store?"

"Yeah, the store we own together, she's just gotten back from Hawaii and she was itchin to get back to work"

"What kind of store is it?"

"One that you probably ain't visited, at least not in the light of day"

It was clear that she wasn't going to tell him what kind of store it was. "At least tell me the name of it?"

"It's called _Something Wicked_ "

"And that doesn't help at all" Seth laughed as Raven dropped a bunch of nails, they slipped out her hand. He wasn't sure what he saw exactly but he knew he did see it. The nails fell, aiming for her foot but somehow they changed direction mid-air and wound up on the grass.

"Ah I have to go, my leg is starting to hurt" Seth said quickly, his eyes had seen it but he wasn't sure if he could believe it. He didn't give her time to object, he just limped away as quickly as possible.

Raven just let out a disappointed breath, she knew he had seen it, she should've just taken the hit but the instinct to deflect the pain came out before she could stop it. Raven knew she had to be careful, it was the reason she was still alone, perhaps maybe this was one time she could finally explain, from the way Seth bolted he wouldn't even let her explain.


	5. Pie

**Chapter 5 Pie**

The next day Raven fled to work so she could avoid Seth, she didn't expect him to come over or even near her after what he saw, but Raven had learnt that the opposite always seemed to happen when she expected something else. Raven spent the morning putting out new stock and serving customers, by the time lunch time came around Storm had come in to help with the shop and her cousin looked more than frazzled. It was a weird look to Storm, Raven had always remained calm no matter what was going on, but this situation with her neighbour had made her frazzled.

"Still agonizin huh?" Storm secretly was glad that her cousin was getting flustered, it meant that she was willing to try and find love again. After what happened the last time, Raven had shut herself off, now it looked like she had taken a shine to Seth.

"I don't know why I didn't just let them hit my damn foot" Raven moaned raking her hands through her multi-coloured hair. She had told Storm all about the nails,

"Instinct to avoid pain. Perhaps you should explain to him what he saw, you know thats whats freakin him out"

"Oh yeah, tell me what exactly would I say?"

Storm pursed her lips together, "How's bout, I had a traumatic up-bringing and now I'm tele-kenetic"

Raven just laughed "I'm startin to think that the explaination I found on the net was shit, I mean you had a traumatic up-bringing, far worse than mine and you're not a tele-freakshow"

"Yeah but to be fair my IQ isn't higher than _Einstein_ 's. Besides I'm workin on controllin the weather"

Raven rolled her eyes, she didn't know her exact IQ but the school tests did say something like genius.

"Let's say for a moment that I do tell him that I have tele-freakshow powers because of a rough up-bringin, what am I meant to say when he asks how"

"Tell him to fuck off, you do everyone else"

"Yeah but everyone else doesn't have those beautiful green eyes"

Storm put the last dvd on the shelf, "You know if you're so worried about him, you could always make him a pie"

"Why a pie?"

"Well you make a pie, realise that you have no one to share it with and go over to him and ask him to share it"

"I could share it with you"

"Not if I'm on a date"

Raven couldn't help but laugh "Or maybe you just want me to bake you a pie"

"Maybe" Storm smiled "I can't help it if you make good pie. Ooh make it apple"

The bell went off meaning a customer had entered the store, a wall was blocking their view of who it was for a moment.

"I'll see what I can do" Raven promised as their customer finally gained some courage and came into view.

Seth took a deep breath as he entered the store, the outside of the store gave nothing away, just the name of the store and a welcome sign, it wasn't until he looked at the door that he got a hint. The store was R18. Gaining some nerve he went inside and almost fainted with shock. Dildos, naughty costumes, porn dvd's and other assorted sexual goodies were plastered around the shop. It was a sex shop, that much was clear. Everything was stacked neatly giving him room to move and look at each little section. In the glass cases near the front were little ornaments, funny sexual cards and lighters, another case held hair dyes and other knick-knacks. It certainly didn't look dodgy like the stores on television, and Raven was right, he had never visited a store like this before.

"Hi Seth" Raven gave him a small smile, he wasn't sure if she was nervous or just remembering that he could be a customer.

"Hi Raven, I was hopin you could help me"

"Is your dildo outta batteries again?" Raven got out before she could stop it. A blush finally came across her face making Seth relax, he could do this, he had done far harder things in his life. This should be no problem.

"Nah I gave up on that, I was hopin I could get something fluffy that vibrates. Oh and it must be hot pink"

"Of course, vibrators are only fun when they're fluffy and hot pink"

"Are you flirting!?" Storm called out from the back, she had fled as soon as she had seen Seth, wanting to give them a semi-private moment.

"Maybe, it depends if he likes it" Raven called back making Seth lean closer to her, that smirk on his lips. The scent of his cologne lingered in her nostrils, she wanted to touch her lips to his, just to see what felt like.

"I do like it" Seth winked, that coy smirk getting wider. Then that lingering smell was taken away as he pulled his body away from her. She was saddened to see him go. His face suddenly turning grave, it was time to put the nail in the coffin, so to speak.

"Raven I was hoping we could talk about yesterday, how I saw what I saw"

"Seth-" "You can tell me to mind my business but don't tell me I didn't see it cause we both know I did"

Raven let out breath, "Do you like pie?"

"Yes but-" "Apparently after work I'm makin pie, do you like apple pie?"

"Yes but-" Seth tried again but he was cut off by her talk of pie. "I'll make a spare one for you, after it's done I'll drop it in and we can talk about what you saw, maybe it would be nice to be able to explain"

Seth felt something inside him tingle, unlike certain people he could mention, she wasn't trying to fob him off or even lie, she wanted to explain but clearly wasn't sure how. The bell tingled again meaning he would have to leave unless he wanted some stranger over hearing his words.

"I'll see you after the pie is done, about half six-ish ok?"

"Sure, and I can't wait for the pie" Seth touched her hand gently before leaving her to do some work.

For some strange reason, Raven didn't think he was talking about the apple pie.


	6. Floaty feeling

**Chapter 6 Floaty feeling**

Seth was practically waiting by the door by the time half past six came around. He wasn't even too bothered about whether or not she explained the nails, he just wanted to spend a few moments with her, in a way it would be a test. If they could spend roughly ten minutes talking, Seth could find out if they had anything major in common, course that was the theory, Seth had learnt a long time ago, plans don't always follow the theory. Raven banged on the door, despite being near it, he called out anyway just to see what she would say.

"Coming!"

"Again? Man you must be a machine"

Seth laughed as he opened the door, as she had promised a baked pie in her hand. "Did you really bake me a pie?"

"Yes, but to be fair Storm asked me to bake her one, and I like to bake in even numbers"

"Because baking in odd numbers is wrong?"

Raven laughed "Nope, I'm just a weirdo, so where would you like the pie?"

Seth cleared a space on his bench, shoving the toaster and the bender to the other side. Raven took a seat on the stool in front of him.

"So how the fuck did you wind up running a sex store?"

"Really thats the most pressin question in your skull?"

"I'm curious" Seth shrugged, for the minute the nails could wait.

"It's a long story"

"Well if I get bored, I'll just look at your tits"

"Go for it, you wouldn't be the first person to suddenly lose interest in my talkin and just opted for lookin at my boobs"

Seth made an obvious show of looking at her chest which was straining against the red and black corset like shirt. "Sorry you were saying something about squirrels"

"I like your sense of humor, reminds me of my sister" Raven laughed "My twin sister used to complain that she had no ideas about what to get me for my birthday, I said to her one day just get anythin, I'll like it because it's from you. Big mistake because she decided to get me damn dildo"

Seth couldn't help but laugh "I'm sure it would've helped alot"

"It could've been useful if it wasn't seventeen inches and bright pink with orange dots"

Seth laughed harder, "And here I was thinking that girls say size matters"

"Not at seventeen fuckin inches, you ever had a seventeen inch anythin inside you Seth?"

"Can't say I have, unless-wait that was only seven inches,"

"Of course when my friend Addy heard about that, he decided that a dildo was a good gift for me, so every birthday and christmas I got dildos, when I moved out I had to get rid of them, so I put them online and suddenly I had all these people askin for other things, Storm and me decided to get some stock, buy a store and set up our business, rest as they say is history"

"That has to be the best story ever, it had everything, dildos, your cousin, the images of you using a seventeen inch dildo then selling it"

"You do realise that I never used them right? They were all still in their packagin"

"Yeah that would've been gross if you used them then sold them, unless you gave them a really good scrub" Seth grabbed a knife so he could cut the pie, "After a highly sexual story, I need pie. Would you like a slice?"

"Nah, not a fan of apples, but I'll take a coffee if your offerin?"

"Sure"

For a moment it was quiet, Raven just watched him as he made his way around the kitchen at careful pace, she was happy to sit there and watch him move, little ripples of working muscles showing under his snug gray t-shirt. Raven wasn't usually one to share much information about herself, especially to someone she had just met, but something about Seth made her calm, it made her believe that there were still nice people out there, even the thought of explaining about the tele-kenisis didn't bother her, at least he was willing to listen, which is more she could say about her father or uncle. Seth put a black cup in front of her before pulling up a stool and pulling his pie towards him, his fork picking the pie apart. When he took a bite he found himself wanting her more, the girl could certainly bake.

"So would you like to know about the nails?"

"Not yet, if you tell me you'll leave and I don't want you to leave just yet" Seth kicked himself mentally, he knew he sounded like a serial killer, or at the very least a creepy stalker.

"That's a first, someone actually wantin my company. May I ask you a personal question?"

"Go ahead"

"How exactly did your naked body wind up on the internet?"

Seth's hand tightend around his fork for a moment before realised something, "You looked it up!"

"I was curious" Raven chuckled, "Besides it's not as impressive as that video I found of you"

"You found that! Damn Roman said that the video wasn't on- I mean what video"

"The video that had you moonsaultin off a fat guy, but now I'm more curious about this Roman video"

"And now I need a distraction, so what about the nails?"

Raven took a sip of her coffee, wondering how the words were going to come out, right up until now, the words came easy. Now it was like remembering the digits to pi.

"You don't have to say but at least tell me that I did see what I saw"

Raven put her cup down, those ashy orbs growing ashier. "I'm tele-kenetic"

Seth stopped his eating, "Really? You can move shit with your head?"

Raven nodded.

"How did that even happen?"

"I had a rough up-bringin, which I will not go into the details, the net said that sometimes when someone with a high IQ goes through a traumatic experience like I did, they develop ways to deal with it. In my case movin shit with my mind"

"Thats how the nails wound up practically on the other side of the grass, you moved them with your brain so they wouldn't hit your foot"

"I should've just let them fall"

"And accomplish what exactly? Other than holes in your foot"

"You have a good point." Raven waited for the insults to begin, it's exactly what happened when her father found out, apparently she was nothing more than a freakshow and a thief. Instead Seth just looked at her with clear interest.

"So what kind of things can you move?"

The fork he was holding flew from his hand, landing on the couch, the plate holding his pie suddenly raised in front of him until it was floating right in front of his face.

"All kinds of things" Raven answered putting the pie down slowly.

"That is so cool"

"Glad you think so" Raven said relieved "Cause I can tell you my Father didn't"

"Then he's douche. No offence"

"None taken." Raven gently touched his hand, a simple gesture which made the pleasant evening suddenly turn, it started out nice enough. Seth's soft lips had found her's, the brushing of their lips made a fire spread throughout her body. A hand gently on her face, wanting to get closer but a bench stood between them. Raven was a step away from just launching herself over the obsticle, until she noticed out of the corner of her eye that several of his appliances were floating in mid air. Raven quickly pulled away which only made it worse because they all came crashing back to the earth with a heavy thump.

"I'm sorry" Raven said sadly noting that now Seth looked freaked out, more than he did yesterday. Clearly the only thing she could do was leave and given how she wasn't stopped in any form, he wanted her to leave and never come back.


	7. Last chance

**Chapter 7 Last chance**

As soon as Raven got home, she started to agonize, not only had she freaked him out again, she had broken several of his appliances. It was no big deal on the latter, no doubt he could easily replace them but given the look on his face, his freak-out wouldn't be swept away so easily. Raven closed her eyes as her back hit the wood, for now this would be enough to keep away the headache. It wasn't like his kiss was a bad thing, the opposite in fact. It felt very very good. Apparently that was the problem. Raven hadn't ever had this issue before, mainly because she kept herself away from people, away from attraction at least. She had no idea how her tele-freakshow powers would effect relationships, now she knew. When she got close to Seth, she found everything just floated away and made her feel freer than anything. The touch of his soft lips spread joy faster around her body, she wanted nothing more than to jump over the counter and press her body further into his. Feeling his arms wrap around her back, his fingertips tracing her skin softly, just thinking about it made her jug start to hover. Raven took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Eventually she made herself stop thinking about Seth, she had too because no doubt if the tele-kenisis didn't scare him away, her Uncle certainly would.

The next morning Raven was woken to rude banging, it thumped on the door making her home shake. She hoped it was Seth, even if the banging sounded as though it was trying to break down the door, at least perhaps she could explain.

"Open the damn door Raven!"

Raven let out a groan, it wasn't Seth, it was Hunter. He hadn't talked to her in years, since his wife's jewellery had gone missing and Raven was blamed, she didn't take it but of course it didn't help that the precious jewellery was found in her room. She stood by her word because she was being honest, she had no idea how the jewellery got underneath her pillow but she certainly didn't take it. The weird thing was that Hunter and her Father were quick to blame her when they heard it had gone missing, Steph was the one on her side, saying that she believed her that she was innocent, it was only until it was found that Steph stopped believing her, Raven hated to admit it but she couldn't blame Steph, after all evidence was hard to ignore. It wouldn't have made such an issue if it wasn't worth so much money and suddenly Raven had all the money she needed for her tattoos and piercings. Hunter had just cut her out of his life and denied that Raven was even in his family line, that was until right now apparently. Raven let him bang a couple more times as she got a coffee, she thoroughly believed in not wasting coffee but she would certainly re-think that theory with Hunter here, she would consider throwing the hot liquid right in his face just to watch him writhe in pain, maybe then he would know how it felt, not only did Hunter and Steph cut her out, but so did her father and her grand-parents, after all she was nothing more than a common thief. When Raven opened the door, Hunter barged his way in so she couldn't slam the door in his face. She was used to Hunter being a bully, even before he married Steph, Hunter had a way in using his height and weight to his advantage, of course marrying into the McMahon family only made his power, not to mention his ego grow. When she was a young girl, Hunter used to scare her, but after the past she went through, Hunter no longer scared her. There were far more scarier things in the world than Hunter.

"What do you want Hunter?"

His icy blue orbs stared around her house critically, she only had a tv, a small fridge, a cup and a jug. Everything else was just bare.

"Do you know Raven that because of you, my daughter won't even speak to me"

"Not my problem Hunter"

"It may not be your problem girl, but it's certainly your fault"

"I fail to see how. Now get outta my house"

Hunter shook his head, "It is your fault because you're a thief and you can't even admit it"

"I didn't take the fuckin jewellery!" Raven yelled before calming down "If Storm doesn't want to talk to you Hunter then maybe it's somethin that you're doin"

Hunter grabbed her arm, thick fingers grasping around the tattooed skin. Raven just glared at his hand "Remove your hand or I'll remove it for you"

He only grasped harder, he wanted her to pull away or to screech from the pain. Instead she flicked her hand and Hunter suddenly found himself skidding across the room until his back hit the wall.

"So it's true, you're a freak"

"Get out of my house Hunter"

"I am giving you one last chance Raven, admit you stole the jewellery so my daughter will talk to me or I'm gonna make your life a living hell"

"You don't scare me anymore Hunter"

He let out a chuckle, "Ah yes, the nut-house. You think that just because you were in a mental institution you've seen the worst of life"

"Get out of my house Hunter, while you still have the ability to do so"

"If my daughter doesn't contact me within the week, I'll be coming back here and next time, I won't be so nice"

 **A/N I know I'm terrible for leaving it there, ooh what will Hunter do? Also do you guys wanna see some Storm action?**


	8. Whispers

**Chapter 8 Whispers**

He saw Hunter leaving Raven's place, somehow his powerful boss looked out of place coming from the strange girls house. Seth narrowed his eyes at Hunter for a moment. He didn't think that his boss would be un-faithful to his wife but he couldn't exactly think of another explaination. That's when it occured to him, Raven said she wasn't allowed to wrestle because her powerful Uncle had barred her from it, what if her Uncle was Triple H, it would certainly explain why she didn't wrestle, Hunter not only controlled the WWE but other companies seemed to follow it's suit, if the WWE wouldn't take her then certainly other companies wouldn't. It was whole mess of politics that Seth didn't want to get into. Three sharp bangs suddenly came to his door, he couldn't even think about what happened last night because he was too busy dealing with Hunter banging at his door.

"Hold up, I'm comin" Seth made his way to the door, he noticed that he was picking up some Raven's mannerisms, he couldn't help it. Something about Raven had an effect on him, something he was starting to like.

"Hey Hunter" Seth had to admit he was a little surprised to see Hunter on his doorstep, he had been injured before and Hunter hadn't dropped in, then again that was before he became one of wrestlings hottest stars.

"Hi Seth, can I come in?"

"Sure"

Hunter seemed somewhat uncomfortable in his house, his eyes looking around trying to store everything to memory. A few broken appliances told him what he was all ready suspecting. He had met Raven.

"It's not like the other house but it's comfy and away from people"

"Not away from Raven" Hunter remarked his fingers prodding the broken toaster.

"I've met her, she seems really nice"

"Yeah, nice" Hunter scoffed "Not a word usually associated with my niece"

"What word would you use Hunter?"

"Thief"

Raven didn't come across as a thief, "A thief?"

Hunter let out an almost painful sigh "Steph had some jewellery go missing, we gave her several chances to own up but she kept insisting that she didn't take it."

"What makes you think that she did?"

"That jewellery was worth a lot of money Seth, after it went missing Rae suddenly had all the money she needed to get her shop up and running and not to mention all the tattoos and piercings"

"Was the jewellery ever found?"

"Yeah, under her pillow"

"Was it all there?"

"Yes." Hunter narrowed his eyes at the younger man, "Do you have a thing for her?"

The way Seth suddenly squirmed told Hunter that he was right,

"Look Seth, it's best if you keep your distance from Raven"

"Because she's your niece?"

"Because she's a theif who is dangerous"

"Dangerous?"

Hunter let out a coy smirk "You think telekinesis is the worst she can do? That girl is a menace that shouldn't even be on the street"

"So where should she be?"

"In the nut-house where she belongs" Hunter muttered darkly, "Look Seth, Raven isn't the kind of girl you want to hang out with, people tend to get hurt or just go missing"

Seth kept trying to get his head around Hunter's words, the more he asked Hunter about Raven the more he became aware that maybe Hunter was right, Raven wasn't someone he should hang around with. Still there was that feeling that he couldn't ignore, he still wanted her around. Hunter had told him all kinds of stories about Raven and while they freaked him out at first, he couldn't help but be a little intruiged.

Just after two Raven came over and banged on his door, he didn't even bother calling out. He was intruiged by her but still the fact that she would steal from her own Uncle especially after everything he had done to help her.

"What?" Seth asked coldly looking down at her small frame.

"I know you're probably mad because of last night and I'm sorry I freaked you out. That's why I bought these" Raven held up the box, "I have a toaster, a blender, plates, for some reason forks. Oh and of course a pie. I think it's blue-berry this time"

"Leave"

"Are you really so mad about the appliances? I am sorry about that and I'm sorry I freaked you out, if it helps it wasn't cause it was a bad kiss, I really liked it. I guess I just lost control which is weird cause I've been really good at control"

"I don't associate with thieves"

Raven's face finally fell, realising that Seth's coldness was worse than just freaking out over her telekinesis.

"Hunter told you"

"Yeah and I think it's pretty low for you to steal from someone you're meant to be your Uncle"

"Can I even explain my side?" Raven asked softly, hurt that she had lost him so soon. She knew it, she knew Hunter would ruin her chances with Seth.

"No. Now leave and don't come back"

"Fine"

Seth found his heart breaking little by little as Raven gave him a cold look, she dropped the box on his step and walked away. He knew he had lost his chance, apparently with Raven you only got one.


	9. One more chance

**Chapter 9 One more chance**

"I hate your Father, I mean really really hate him! When he comes back, I'm gonna take this combat pole and shove it so far up his ass he becomes my own personal Triple H puppet"

Storm looked to her cousin, slightly confused. She thought she was coming over for their usual training, instead Raven just looked like she was ready to crack skulls, she hoped it wasn't something she had done. Instead it was her Father, she should've known that he wouldn't let her go so easily. "Sorry, why are you so mad at my Father? Other than the obvious"

"Well the cute boy from across the street refuses to talk to me because your Father had to open his big mouth"

"Yeah I'm still confused, start from the beginnin"

"Your Father came to see me yesterday, threatenin me and stuff. So after I threw him against a wall, he went to see his latest cash cow and told him all about my tele-freak powers, and how I stole his wife's jewellery and how I was in a nut-house, and Lord knows what else"

"What makes you think he said all that?"

"Because I went over to apologize to Seth after what happened and he told me to leave and never come back"

"What did you do to Seth?"

Raven suddenly bit her lip, her cheeks tinting red, "I made things float"

"Why?"

"Because we were makin out and suddenly I see several appliances in the air"

"So you lost control because he had his tongue down your throat?" Storm said trying not to laugh, "Yeah that sounds about right"

"I didn't mean to make things float, his lips just felt really nice that I kinda forgot that I was even a tele-freakshow"

"You have to stop callin it that, there is nothin wrong with havin telekinesis"

"Except for the fact that I'm now actually a freak"

"Well who wants to be normal? I'd rather be a freakshow than normal, normal people are dicks. Just look at Dad"

"I admit it comes in handy, except when you're makin out with the cute boy across the street"

"How did that happen anyhow?"

"We were talkin and then suddenly he kissed me, took me by surprise but not like the floatin toaster"

"You really like this guy huh?"

"Yeah well it don't matter anymore does it? Thanks to your Father, have I mentioned how much I hate him"

"Once or twice" Storm laughed, "C'mon, we're meant to be trainin"

Raven grumbled before grabbing her combat pole and Storm's bit of bamboo.

Seth stared at the two girls as they battled with their sticks, he had no idea what they were actually doing, it just looked like they were trying to hit each other with really big sticks. As he kept watching he found that whatever they were doing was a lot harder than it looked. They seemed to know each other really well, just when he thought that Raven was going to get smacked right across the face, she managed to dodge it and land her own failed attempt at a hit on her cousin. He wanted to believe Hunter's words, but as kept thinking about the jewellery, he couldn't help but realise that things didn't quite add up. Like if she had taken the jewellery wouldn't she hide it in a better place than under her pillow, and if she sold it to get money then why was it all there? Hunter said that all the pieces were there, so to Seth it didn't make sense, why would she take it in the first place if she wasn't going to do anything with it. He tried convincing himself that Raven didn't matter to him, she was just some girl across the street, he barely knew her and yet his heart flew into his mouth when Storm finally landed a hit on her, her body slumped to the ground for a moment, when she got up, she was laughing while a thin trail of blood oozed down her lip. Storm dropped her stick, worry etched on her face as checked on her cousin.

 _Thack!_ The sound of stick hitting flesh made him cringe, Raven it seemed was fine, at least fine enough to smack Storm right across the thigh. Storm yelled holding her thigh. She said something that he didn't quite make out but he figured they were still friends given they were both laughing.

Seth decided that he was being hasty about Raven, just seeing her made him want more of what happened last night. Her soft lips on his, her tattooed arms wrapping around his frame pulling him closer. Raven settled down on the front step with Storm, a large cup in each their hands, they were talking about something that he couldn't understand, Raven laughed and nodded at his house. Seth took that as his cue, he grabbed his keys and headed out.

Raven saw him coming and the instant she saw Seth, her hand grabbed Storm's arm, trying to make her stay but Storm was suddenly in a rush to leave, Seth kept coming with his slow steps, he couldn't really move much faster than a shuffle but he was determined to get there. Raven's grip on her cousin got so bad that she had to actually bite her way out of the grip. As he got closer he could hear what they were saying.

"Don't you leave me"

As Storm got out of the grip Raven shouted at her. "Traitor"

"You'll thank me later!"

Raven hardly thought that was possible but she didn't have time to question it as Seth stood in front of her.

"Hi Seth"

"Hi" Seth suddnenly found himself without words. So he took a seat beside her making sure his leg wasn't at an odd angle. "So you can make things float?"

"Is there any reason you're here Seth?" Raven tried to keep herself angry but with his body so close all she could think about was making more stuff float. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they did more than kiss, could she make the whole house float if she slept with him.

"Did you steal the jewellery?"

"What right do you have to ask me that?"

Seth let out a breath, his hand resting on her knee. "I really like you Raven, but I won't waste my time with thieves"

"Good thing I'm not a thief. I didn't take the damn jewellery and I don't even know why I'm explainin this to you"

"Because you like me" Seth teased nudging her leg. Raven let out a smile nudging him back.

"You can't prove that Seth"

"I think my broken toaster, jug and plates tell a different story"

"I said I was sorry about that, and I did try and replace the broken stuff."

"Which I found very sweet"

"You're lucky you're hot you know" Raven blurted out before remembering what the day was. "I have to go, I have a meal to cook"

"Are you avoidin me Raven?"

"Of course not, you're welcome to stay and help me"

"Sure"


	10. Helpful

**Chapter 10 Helpful**

Seth took a seat at the bench while Raven cooked, she used one hand to cook salmon, wild rice and vegetables, the other was making a coffee, it was amazing to watch as Raven controlled the tools with her head, it seemed without difficulty.

"So why are you cooking a meal?"

"It's for Mrs Thomas"

Seth just looked at her blankly, he guessed the name was meant to mean something to him but it really didn't.

"Your next door neighbour"

"Is that her name? I always just called her lady"

Raven laughed "You know if it wasn't so obvious as to why you don't know your neighbours, I would smack you"

"Now that sounds interesting Raven" Seth winked, glad to see a splatter of red on her cheeks.

"I said smack not spank, and I said you not me"

"So you never said why you're cooking for her"

"She usually gets meals on wheels but tonight is pork and she doesn't like pork, so I cook her somethin so I know she's eatin. Before you ask it, when I moved here she was the first one to bother saying hello, then when she had her fall I was the one that found her and took her to the hospital, since then she's spread around the neighbourhood that I'm an extra pair of hands, which has been more helpful to me than them"

"Extra pair of hands?"

"I mow some lawns, feed some fish, collect some mail, keep an eye on the place when people go away"

"Why do you do so much?"

Raven shrugged "It's just easier than thinkin I guess, by the time I get into bed I'm so exhausted that I don't get to think"

"Think about what?"

Raven gave him a long look wondering just how much to say, then again it would depend on what Hunter had told him. "How much has Hunter told you?"

"He just said that you belong in a nut-house and that people tend to get hurt or go missing around you"

"Shocked he didn't say more" Raven said darkly, "Lets just leave it at I have a head full of bad memories and the less I have to think about them, the better"

"I suddenly feel very intimadated around you"

"Why?"

"Because you're like the perfect woman, seriously how is it that you're single?"

"Thank you for the compliment but I'm just like every other girl, well mostly like every other girl, you know what I mean"

"So do you ever get time for fun?"

"Depends what you had in mind Seth"

"I was hoping I could take you on a date"

"Really? Now why on earth would you wanna do that?"

"C'mon don't be a bitch. Do you wanna come out with me or not?"

"I wasn't bein bitchy, I was just shocked, out of all the girls you could have you want me"

"Yes I do"

"Well I might be convinced to go out with you but on one condition"

"And that would be?"

"You have to promise to make it over here without fallin over, unlike that time with the Shield and you couldn't even make it to the ring without fallin over"

"Will I ever live that down?"

Raven gently touched his hand, the smoothness of his skin feeling like heaven against her own. "At least you can get over a barricade unlike Dean Ambrose"

"Ok now I'm starting to think you're a stalker"

"Believe me I don't have time to be a stalker, although havin you right across the street is very helpful" Raven served up the meal and quickly put some tin-foil over the top, with a small wave of her hand the dishes started to soak and Raven's attention could now fully be on Seth. Her lips moulded to his easily, her body sneaking closer to his as his arms wrapped around her, wanting to have her closer, Seth let his hands wonder down her taut back to her curvy ass. A little moan escaped her lips as she pushed her body into his hands. Everything was going fine until her door opened and Storm barged in.

"Oops! Didn't realise you were uh...busy"

Raven grudgingly pulled away from Seth, more annoyed than anything. "Yeah I'm busy"

"Sorry to interrupt, but Rory is at home and she has somethin you wanna hear"

Raven tried not to groan, she adored her cousin Aurora but right now she was more content with staying with Seth.

"I think I'll go now, Raven I'll see you Saturday?" Seth wanted to remove himself as fast as possible given now two of Hunter's daughters were here, he knew that it couldn't end well for him.

"Sure, I'll meet you at seven?"

Seth kissed her cheek, before giving Storm a short wave and heading out the door.

Raven couldn't help but glare at her cousin, "This better be good Storm"

"Trust me, you wanna hear what Rory has to say"

Raven made sure everything was clean before picking up the plate for Mrs Thomas, "Fine, just let me drop this at Mrs Thomas' and we can go."

Storm finally grinned at her cousin "I'm waitin Rae"

"For what?"

"For you to thank me for leavin you alone with Seth"

Raven lightly pushed her, "Yeah yeah, thank you. Now lets go"


	11. A little damper in the ultimate plan

**Chapter 11 A little damper in the ultimate plan**

By the time Raven had arrived at Storm's place, she had the feeling that this whole issue with Hunter was about to get a whole lot worse, it possibly didn't help that her cousin Rory was sitting on the couch looking mighty nervous. Her brown eyes looked up at Raven and suddenly the shaking began. Raven wasn't quite sure as to why Rory was so afraid of her, then again Hunter probably told all the horror stories from her past, of course he would've left out the part where it was about her survival. Once again she was the monster under the bed, she didn't mind that so much but it would've been nice if at least one person knew the entire truth and not just the parts that made her look bad. Perhaps Seth could be that person, she sure hoped so, there was something about him that she just couldn't shake. Not that she wanted too.

"Would you like a coffee Rae?"

"Shockingly no, I wanna know why Rory is here lookin nervous" Raven was just afraid that if she was given coffee it would wind up across the room.

"I don't wanna tell her Storm" Rory said in a small voice. Storm sat beside her half-sister and gently patted her hand.

"She'll understand if you tell the whole truth. Just tell her what you told me"

"She'll be angry"

"I'm more angry that ya'll talkin about me as though I'm not here."

Rory took a deep breath hoping that Raven would listen to the whole story like Storm did.

"I know who took the jewellery"

"Who?"

"I did" Rory confessed looking down at her feet, it was easier to talk to her black sneakers than it was looking at Raven's angry face. "Mum told me not to play with her jewellery, I only took a few peices to wear and I was gonna put them straight back. She noticed them gone and asked if I had them, I was so afraid she was gonna get really mad so I said that I didn't know, I was meant to put them back in a different drawer- "And claim she had mis-placed them" Raven cut in making Rory nod.

"But that night we had to stay with Uncle Shawn and I was scared that would I lose them" "So you put them under my pillow for safe-keepin"

Rory nodded again as tears started to well in her eyes, "I was meant to grab them in the morning and put them back but then they searched your room and found them, I thought that they would believe you when you said you didn't take them, I kept wanting to tell the truth Rae, I really did but they were so mad!"

Rory had broken down completely at this point, Storm's ivory arms wrapped around her small shoulders. Raven hadn't said anymore, she just looked at her cousin. The poor thirteen year old girl truely believed that her parents being mad was the worst thing life could throw at her, even though girls crying had annoyed her there was no question that Rory was telling the truth, at least about taking the missing peices.

"Rory did you take them to set me up, to make sure I got in trouble?"

"Raven how can you ask that?" Storm demanded, that flame roaring in her white orbs.

"You wouldn't believe the people I've been set up by Stormy-Jo"

"No I didn't wanna get you in trouble Raven, it all just spiralled outta control"

Raven finally hugged her cousin, "I believe you and I'm not mad. Ok I'm a little mad, you got me in alot of trouble Rory"

"I know and I'm really sorry"

"It's all right. But you gotta tell Hunter and Steph cause I'm not the only one you got trouble Rory"

The young girl nodded, ready to accept her punishment from her parents, Rory was just relieved that Raven wasn't angrier. She really believed that she would be thrown through a ranch slider like Raven had done to her own sister several times.

By the time Raven had gotten home it was just after nine thirty and the street was quiet, her eyes casted over to Seth's dark house for a moment. She wondered if it would be too intrusive if she went over there. Deciding against it, she opened the door to her house only to be greeted with more darkness and a heavy blow to her head. It was hard to move things with her mind when she had so many heavy shots raining down on her small body. Her body sailed through the air, landing heavily against a wall. Breathing ruggedly she hauled herself up and started to use her gift to the best of her ability, she had no idea who these men were but it didn't matter because they suddenly wanted nothing to do with the young girl throwing them around the room with nothing but her head. Just when she thought she had them running something hit her from behind and all she could feel was wetness splattering her shirt. Raven could do nothing but slump down as the blood seeped into the carpet. They looked at her satisfyed that they had done their jobs and left the young girl to bleed out.

Seth could hear the thumping, he tried to ignore it, he tried covering his ears with his pillow but the thumps just got louder and more urgent. Hauling himself outta bed he made his way out to the lounge so he could try and pin-point who was making the noise. He knew who it was but he wanted to be wrong, the last thing he wanted to do was cause a fight that could get his date cancelled. Seth peeked out the window, her house was dark, the thumps dying down now so perhaps he could finally get back to sleep. He was about to leave her be when he saw the lights flickering, he had no idea what she was doing but the lights just kept turning on and off. Seth was about to go back to his room and sleep but something stopped him, something told him that the lights flickering was something more than it appeared. Grabbing a jacket to put over his pjs, his phone and his keys he made his way over to her house as fast as he could, the lights were still turning off and on, only now it was a slower pace, as though she was tiring of the action. Her door was wide open, his heart beating faster as the low groan hit his ears, through the flickering light he saw her body lying on the floor, trying not to die. Her hand held the wound tightly, trying to stay alive long enough for help. Seth turned the light on properly almost being sick when he saw her without the darkness clouding her vision. Her skin had gone pale and with each movement of her brain the life oozed from her. Seth flew into action, not content on watching someone else he loved die. He whipped his shirt off and held it against the wound trying to stop the bleeding as much as he could. He pulled out his phone and dialled for an ambulance.

It felt like an eternity before the flashing lights came, all the while she gripped onto his hand praying that she would make it to Saturday, so far it was the only thing keeping her alive.


	12. It wasn't me

**Chapter 12 It wasn't me**

Raven really thought she wouldn't wake up again, her head pounded as though her brain was trying to make it's great escape. Her sides ached like her organs were popping, not to mention the haze in her eyes. She tried to focus but everytime she tried her eyesballs winced in pain.

"I didn't think you would wake up"

Raven looked to the side, a blinding surge of pain etching up her side as she took in Seth, he sat next to her bed, un-shaven with blood shot eyes. He genuinely looked scared that she was lying in a hospital bed, not moving until now.

"I always wake up Seth, you'll get used to it" Raven tried to sit up but even that movement bought a fresh serving of pain up her side. "What happened exactly"

"I heard some noises, I was gonna tell you to shut up"

Raven let out a tired smile as Seth went on.

"I walked in, found you on the floor flicking the lights on and off, I turned them on and found you lying in a pool of blood, you were pretty badly beaten, whoever did it stabbed you and left you to bleed out on the floor."

"Thank you for stayin" Raven grasped his hand, un-sure why he was even still here to start with. After something like this, she didn't really expect him to stay, not that she would've blamed him.

"I'm just glad that you're ok" Seth grasped her hand back before letting go, "I should go and let you get some rest" He lent down and kissed her forehead,

"Will you come back?" Raven asked not sure if she meant to the hospital or just in general.

"If you want me too"

Raven nodded just as the door opened again. Seth didn't want to leave her alone with Hunter but he had no choice in that. He didn't want to think that Hunter would do something like this to his own niece but he had seen Hunter's temper at it's worst.

"Why are you here Hunter?" Raven demanded trying to move objects to stop him from moving closer to her, she found with her injuries she could only move little things, things that wouldn't do her much good right now.

"I heard you were in an accident, I wanted to see that you were ok" Hunter looked over her body, no matter how angry he was with her, he couldn't imagine putting her in the hospital.

"How convienant for you Hunter"

"Seth rung Storm, apparently she was your I.C.E, Storm apparently has the same low opinion of me and accused me of putting you in the hospital"

"Did you put me in the hospital?"

"How could you think that?" Hunter asked softly, for the first time in a long time, he looked hurt by her words.

"Well your threat for one thing, I find it pretty odd that you threaten me and then suddenly I get attacked"

"I'm angry that you lied about the thieft and I'm angry that you tried to pin it on my daughter just to save your own skin, but I wouldn't resort to this"

"What do you mean pin it on your daughter?"

"Rory told me that she took the jewellery"

"She did take it" Raven got out through clenched teeth. "She was afraid that she would get in trouble, and after landing in the hospital because of you, I'd say she was right to be afraid"

"I didn't put you in here Raven"

"Maybe not you, but you have alot of guys working for you Hunter, it could've been any one of them"

"Except it wasn't"

"Time will tell on that one Hunter"

"What are you talking about?" Hunter didn't like that look in her silver orbs, that same fire of determinination that couldn't be put out no matter how hard one tried, Raven was like an energizer bunny, she would just keep going.

"I managed to get one of them Hunter, a very unusual cut, easy to pick up."

"And you think you can find them due to that?"

"I found Storm on far less remember. I personally cannot wait to expose you for the mongrel you are."

Hunter sat down beside her, his giant paw of a hand reaching for her tiny one "What happened to us Raven? We used to be so close" Hunter looked hurt again, especially when she wrenched her hand away from him.

"You tell me, you're the one that turned on me. You knew right from the start that I didn't take Steph's jewellery, and yet you still insisted that I did"

Hunter didn't see anything, he avoided her eyes for as long as he could before standing up. "It doesn't matter, you would find some way to weasel your way out of it and make everyone believe you're the victim." Hunter shook away the thought that was starting to invade his head, "Whatever you believe or don't believe Raven is up to you, but you know deep down that I didn't put you in here and you won't be the only one looking for who is responsible"

Hunter left the room making Raven wonder if he was telling the truth for the first time in such a long time.


	13. The one person missing

**Chapter 13 The one person missing**

"How is she?" Stephanie asked as her husband trampled through the door, Stephanie was in the kitchen keeping her hands busy cleaning the bench, Raven had been to the hospital more times than she could count and Steph really believed that this would be the one time where she didn't wake up. Steph wanted to be angry over the whole incident but the moment she heard that Raven had been put in the hospital, all the anger went away and the billion dollar princess just found herself worried beyond belief.

"She's awake, doctors say she'll be fine"

"Does she know who did it?"

"Me apparently" Hunter laughed darkly "She has the same low opinion of me that my own daughter does"

"It can't be that low" Steph said pointing upstairs "Cause she's up there right now with her sisters playin fairy princess"

"Storm's here?" Hunter didn't mean to sound like an excited child but dammit he missed Storm, he had missed so much time with her as she was growing up and now with this mess with Raven, Storm had refused to see him. Now it looked like she was back, even if Hunter knew it was only to share her low opinion of him.

"She's upstairs with the girls" Steph repeated before looking at her husband "Do not make this worse Hunter"

"I'm not gonna make it worse woman"

"I mean it Hunter, do not make this worse" Stephanie knew his ego, sometimes it would overtake his better judgement. Hunter merely waved his hand at her as he made his way upstairs.

"If you make this worse Hunter I swear I will get frigid so fast it'll make your head spin"

"I heard you!" Hunter yelled back.

Hunter found Storm playing with her sisters in Rory's room, they were merely half sisters but Storm didn't see it that way, especially since she was willing to let them put bright pink make-up all over her ivory face.

"Girls go downstairs, I want to talk to Storm"

"Good luck" Rory whispered squeezing Storm's hand before taking her sisters downstairs.

Storm's all white eyes stared straight through Hunter, "Did you do it?" Now that she had calmed down, she was willing to hear him out instead of just accusing him straight out. Storm didn't want to believe that Hunter would do that to Raven, not after everything Raven had done for him, like bringing Storm home for one thing.

"Do you really think I would do that to her?"

"Answer the question Dad" Storm snapped sending hope through his body, she still thought of him as Dad.

"No I didn't put her in the hospital"

"Did you ask someone else too?"

"No. Despite your low opinion of me Storm, I'm not the monster you think I am. Even if she did start it"

"Start what?" Storm looked at him confused, she had a sneaky feeling that Hunter wasn't talking about the missing jewellery anymore. She knew there was more to the story between her cousin and her Father but neither side was interested in saying what exactly.

"She knows what she started, all because she opened her mouth and started saying things she couldn't take back" Hunter spat out before he could stop it.

"What did she say?"

Hunter let out a breath "Leave it alone Storm. Just let sleeping dogs lie"

Clearly that was the end of the conversation and Storm was merely left with more questions than answers.

Late in the afternoon Storm stopped in to see Raven, she was sitting up reading a magazine. The colour had returned to her cheeks and despite the splatters of purple-blue bruises on her face and hands, she looked happier.

"So I went to see Dad" Storm started plopping down on the plastic orange chair, "I don't think he's the one who attacked you"

"I know he didn't do it" Raven threw her magazine aside, "I have a fair idea who did it"

Storm looked at her, waiting for her to go on.

"I've been in here all this time and who's the one person who hasn't come runnin yet?"

Storm's eyes widened as the idea hit her brain "You think it was Uncle Shawn?"

"I haven't heard a word from Dad since I've been admitted, I've heard from everyone else including one person I really didn't wanna see, but my Father refuses to make an appearance, you don't find that odd?"

"It's odd I admit, but you really think it was Shawn?"

"I have a theory and that is all but you know how I am with theories Storm"

"Dad also had some other information that made more questions pop up. He said that you started it by opening your mouth and sayin things you can't take back"

Raven pursed her lips together, shaking her head "I have no idea what that means but I'm sure one way or another I'll find out"


	14. It will do for now

**Chapter 14 It will do for now**

When Seth came back to the hospital Raven was asleep, she looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her, the door creaking open jolted her awake and Seth found his body being pinned against the wall by nothing more than her brain, not only had she got her power back, it was stronger than ever. Red cheeked, she let him go hoping that this wasn't the final nail in the coffin.

"Perhaps I should announce myself next time" Seth said brightly taking a seat in the ugly orange chair. A basket at his feet. "How are you feeling sunshine?"

"Better than I have in a while, I think being stabbed agrees with me"

"It certainly don't agree with me"

Raven couldn't help but smile, sitting up so she could take in his handsome face. He had given himself a light shave, a hint of beard on his face. His eyes didn't look so red now, obviously since finding out that she would be ok, he managed to sleep.

"You were worried about me?"

"Of course, it's not every day I find a woman bleeding out on the floor, especially not a woman that I like so much, have to say I got a little paranoid"

"That I wouldn't wake up?"

"That you did it on purpose, so you wouldn't have to go out with me"

It was a sentence that should've pissed her off but really it just made her laugh, it was nice to know that even Seth Freakin Rollins had bouts of self doubt, it proved that he was normal. Something she wanted more than anything because she knew that she would never be normal again, no matter how many times she was stabbed.

"If I didn't want to go out with you, I would've said no, or jumped in front of a bus"

"Note to self; keep you away from buses" Seth laughed before turning serious, "So how are you really? No doubt it's not much fun being in the hospital"

"I've been here so many times I've gotten used to it. I'm just annoyed that we can't go out, it would've been nice to look forward to somethin for a change"

Seth picked up the basket at his feet, setting it on her tray table, "Since you can't go out, I bought dinner to you"

Raven watched as he pulled out little containers filled with chicken, salad and couple pieces of pie, and of course a thermos filled with coffee.

"You bought me dinner?"

Seth pulled out paper plates, plastic cutlery and napkins, "Thought you would like it more than hospital food, although I'm not sure if my cooking is an upgrade"

"I will tell you what I think in a moment" Raven piled chicken and salad on her plate, the little plastic fork felt ridiculous in her hands but the only other option was picking at it with her hands, even she knew that wasn't good date ettiquitte.

"Chicken is a little dry but I think thats just me being bitchy"

"I should've bought gravy. So here's a question, why give me another chance, according to my sources you don't give second chances"

"I thought that was obvious, or would it help if I spelt it out for you"

"Yes that would be helpful"

"B-e-c-a-u-s-e I- l-i-k-e y-o-u"

Seth just looked at her "Really? You had to literally spell it out?"

"You said that would be helpful. But yeah, I like you. Which is weird cause I don't usually like anybody"

"I feel really special right now"

Raven shoved her food away, she wanted to eat more but her belly was all ready full and she knew better than to push it.

"I would feel special too if you kissed me" Raven pouted slightly, another thing that wasn't the best idea but looking at those plump lips made the craving for them go up, besides it was just a little kissing, surely that couldn't go wrong?

Seth pushed the tray table out of the way, he should've known better given she was injured but he was over taken by how good her lips felt against his, and he was wondering how many objects she would make float. Seth shuffled her over slightly so he could lay his body next to her's. Softly he lowered his lips to her's, pressing just enough to feel the satin like skin. A soft hand touched his face, their kiss getting deeper as his tongue swiped across the closed seam, begging for entry. A moan escaped her throat, she wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure but it came in waves, mixing her brain up. Seth pulled away and looked at her guiltily, he should've known better and now he had hurt her. Raven however hadn't learnt her lesson,

"More kisses" She pouted again making Seth laugh. Giving in because he didn't want to move he bent his head and kissed her again, her tongue instantly pouring into his mouth. Another moan escaped her and she knew for certain that it was pleasure, that was until the door opened.

"Raven!"

They jumped apart as her Father stared down at them evily, clearly he wasn't impressed that his daughter had a man in her hospital bed, even less impressed that it was Seth Rollins. Raven didn't want Seth to leave but he got up anyways, kissing her on the cheek and assuring her he would be back tomorrow. He gave Shawn a sheepish look before leaving them alone.


	15. I'd rather claw my eyes out

**Chapter 15 I'd rather claw my eyes out**

Shawn just glared at her, still pissed that he came to find her in bed with a random guy. Maybe not so random but he didn't quite see how the two would even know each other. Last he checked Raven made it her business to stay away from the opposite sex, hell she made it her business to stay away from everybody. Now here she was, lying in hospital with Seth Rollins attached to her lips.

"So are you here to finish the job Dad?" Raven glared right back, it was obvious that she would rather be with Seth, with their painful make out session than talking to the man who potentially put her in the hospital. Raven hadn't figured it all out yet, she wasn't sure what her Father's motive would be to attack her, she figured it was his way of trying to fix the freakshow she had become. She may not of had all the pieces but she was getting there.

"What was that man doing in here?"

"Exactly what it looked like Dad, and yes I would rather be doing that than having this conversation"

"Do you even know who that was Raven?" Shawn demanded, hands on his hips. All that was missing were the hair curlers and facial mask. It was enough to make Raven smile.

"I have no clue who he was, I just saw him walkin past and I liked the look of him so I invited him in. After all wasn't it you who said I was nothin more than a common slut?"

"I didn't say that"

"Really? Cause I have a photograpic memory and I recall the situation-" "Ok! Yes I said that but I didn't mean it, I was just angry"

"Right angry, angry about somethin that I have no control over" She managed to sit up a little further as Shawn started pacing the room. With a flick of her hand she made him stick in one spot, "So Dad wanna tell me the names of the men you hired to attack me?"

"What makes you think I hired people to hurt you?"

"Because you said you would fix the freak and now I'm lying in a hospital bed with yet another stab wound"

"And you instantly think it was me? Raven I am hurt"

"Well when you get your thirteenth stab wound and your hundreth time in hospital then you can complain about being hurt" Raven let him go so he could go back to his pacing, "And I noticed that you still haven't answered the question Dad"

Shawn let out a long sigh "No Raven I didn't hire anyone to hurt you and I didn't hurt you either"

"Roll up your sleeves"

"What?"

"Roll. Up. Your. Sleeves" Raven said each word pointedly as though Shawn were a child. When he didn't comply fast enough, Raven did it for him, his body pinned against the wall, the sleeves on his blue shirt being pulled up. She wasn't sure if she was happy with the smooth bare arms, according to her suspect list, Shawn and Hunter were clear, only as the attacker, one or both of them could of set her up. Raven let him down, that scowl on his face burning bright like a neon sign, he still considered her a freak of nature and he wasn't ready to accept that yet. He scowled at her again before stalking from the room. He refused to look at her again until she was fixed.

Raven fell asleep easily, her head filled with thoughts of Seth and the plump softness of his lips. The scent of him washing over her body and easing her guard for a moment in time. That was until her peaceful slumber was broken by the clicking on tiled floor. Raven lay still waiting for them to approach, the scent of jasmine and wild flower snuck into her system as the clicking finally stopped. For a moment Raven lay still as her attacker leered over her, ready to finish the job. The knife came down, stopping two inches from her chest and refused to go any further.

"Mind power bitch" Raven got out, the knife flying from her body and landing across the room. That didn't seem to matter to her attack, soft hands wrapping around her throat. Raven did what she always did, she fought back as hard as she could, everytime she moved the mysterious woman away, she just fought through it and came back. Raven yelped like a wounded dog, the stitches ripping open, their bodies pounding at each other trying to end life. Sticky blood slipping down her belly as the colour started drain from her face, yet her body refused to quit, punches still trying to find their target. Her female attacker gave her a vicious headbutt knocking her down long enough to grab the knife again. With her head still fuzzy and losing her precious blood, Raven could do nothing but lie on the floor and wait for death to take her. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed were the door opening and heavy footsteps ringing in her ears.


	16. The reason

**A/N So sorry that this ain't been updated for a while, in a quick recap; Raven is in hospital after a mysterious attack, her father caught her making out with Seth and Raven is attacked again by a mystery woman and saved by Triple H. So hopefully that's caught you all up! I will try to get this updated more often and onwards we go! Oh; and thank you all for the love and patience, you guys rock!**

 **Chapter 16 The reason**

When Raven opened her eyes again, that clasping on her hand was back. Only much to her disappointment, it wasn't Seth, it was Hunter. His eyes red-rimmed from what Raven guessed were disappointed tears that she wasn't dead. With a lot of painful struggling she managed to sit up. Once Hunter let go of her damn hand. She could only remember bits and peices and most of it fuzzy. She had been sleeping peacefully, dreaming of Seth when that clicking on tiled floor cut through her. Jasmine burnt into her nostrils as a shadow fell across her bedsheets. Raven couldn't remember her face, but she knew it was a woman. A woman wearing high heels and a doctors lab coat. Raven was only pretty sure that she wasn't a doctor, but thats when the haze started to creep in.

"What time is it?"

"Half past six"

"At night?" Raven asked, her head still in a daze from the attack, when she got out of the hospital, she would make sure to find the girl and pay her a visit of her own.

"In the morning" Hunter said softly, "Spose you don't know who attacked you Rae?"

"Maybe you should tell me, after all you saw her"

"Actually I didn't, I was too concerned with my neice bleeding out on the floor"

"How convienant"

"Now that I know that you're ok, I'll leave you alone"

"Why did you turn against me Hunter?" Raven asked quietly, twice she had almost lost her life and she decided that before a third time was attempted she would sort out this mess with her favourite Uncle.

"You know why" He snapped at her, those blue eyes flaring up. "You just had to open your big mouth, and now you're pretending to be a victim. You make me sick Raven"

"I may be the one lying in a hospital bed with stab wounds, but I have never been a victim" Raven didn't like the term victim, it made her sound weak in her opinion, she was a survivior and she would keep surviving until someone finally suceeded in killing her. From the looks of it, she wasn't any closer to leaving the Earth than they were at curing cancer. "Just tell me why one moment you're my favourite Uncle and then suddenly, you just hate my guts"

Hunter had to count to ten, he was so close to shouting at her, anger sparking through his body at her insulting words. "The way you treat your favourite people is shocking and disgusting. You want to know why I hate you so much Raven? Fine, you told your Father that I molested you."

"No I didn't" Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing, but it did make sense. If she was Hunter, she would hate her too. "I told Dad that an Uncle may have touched me, I wasn't sure if he had, I never said it was you. Why would I say it was you?"

"Shawn asked me if I had, he said that you refused to say who it was and he thought it was me"

"Then maybe you should be pissed at him, he's the one thinkin you're a child molester. I didn't tell him who it was because I wasn't sure if anything wrong had happened. Turned out something bad had happened and I was right to tell him. But I never ever said it was you"

"Why should I believe you Raven?"

"Because you know me Hunter, you know deep down that I would never accuse anyone of sexual abuse if it didn't happen, especially after what Candy did"

He just looked at her, he had no idea whether or not he should believe her, in the end he decided that she was telling the truth, because she was right, he did know her and deep down he knew that there was something wrong with the whole story. Raven could be vengeful, he would be lying if thought otherwise, but Raven had a limit, and she knew how pain a lie like that could cause.

"You really didn't tell Shawn it was me?"

"Of course I didn't. Wait, have you been holding this grudge for all these years?"

"I was hurt Raven! You were one of my favourite people, I mean you bought my daughter home, I just couldn't believe that you would say something so callus, especially to me of all people"

"So what do we do now?"

"Try and move on I guess" Hunter looked at her, sorry that he hadn't believed her in the first place, he should have and now he had to make it up to her. Somehow. "Raven, how serious are you about Seth Rollins?"

"Oh no you don't! You don't get to be a prick for all this time and make my life worse only to suddenly turn around and want to be an Uncle"

"There's something you don't know about him Raven"

"Unless it's somethin like he's into rape, incest and beastiality, I really don't care"

"No it's not that, but it's still something you should know"

"Is he abusive?"

"Not that I know of" "Then stay out of it. You don't get to be over-protective Uncle just because you stopped being mad at me"

"Fine I'll stay out of it"

They both knew that that just wasn't going to happen. Hell would freeze over first.


	17. Psycho crazed ex

**Chapter 17 Psycho crazed ex**

Seth was having the most pleasant dream, he was finally alone with Raven, there were no interruptions, just him and her snuggled up on the couch sharing kisses and forbidden touches. After Shawn had interrupted them he went home feeling like a teenage boy, getting caught by the Father of the girl he liked. It didn't take Shawn long to turn up on his doorstep threatening him to stay away from his daughter, Seth couldn't help himself, he knew it was un-wise to say anything to Shawn since he still had a lot of pull at work, but the words came tumbling out before he could stop them. Shawn had no right to be concerned about his daughter since he spent all his time ignoring her. Shawn poked him in the chest and told him to stay away or else, Seth slammed the door in his face. Now that banging was back on his doorstep, pulling him from the dream about Raven. Seth wanted to ignore it but it just kept banging and banging until he found himself getting up and finding some clothes. The banging continued as Seth grabbed his crutches and made his way slowly down the stairs, whoever was knocking on his door wouldn't be deterred, they kept banging away until he answered the door. He only hoped that it wasn't Hunter or Shawn back for another round. The wind in his lungs flew out like a popped balloon, on the other side was a face he hoped he would never see again. Seth thought that he had gotten rid of Alissa for good but now here she was, smiling away like nothing was wrong.

"Hi Seth!" She beamed at him, like it wasn't after midnight and he would be happy to see her.

"Alissa what are you doing here?"

She barged in almost knocking him down, "I missed you! How have you been Seth?"

"Get out Alissa"

Her lower lip trembled, little tears pooling in her green eyes as though he had just smacked her across the face "I thought you would be happy to see me"

"You killed our baby!" Seth shouted before calming down, he wasn't going to let her drag him back into that horrible past. Their relationship was great at first like many relationships, but then he saw an ugly side of her that he didn't think was possible. She got possesive and jealous of anyone that went near Seth. Then she discovered that she was pregnant and decided to get rid of it, Seth found out after the fact and wasn't even given a choice about whether he wanted to be a father.

"I said I was sorry" Alissa pouted and batted her eyelashes at him, that never failed to turn him to putty, but this time it didn't work and she found that ball of anger starting to unravel. "And after I got her out of the way"

Seth found his blood go cold, that crazed look on her round face made him fear for the worst. "What did you do?"

Alissa giggled but didn't elaborate, scaring him more than ever.

"Alissa what did you do!?"

Those soft eyes suddenly turned dark and glassy, "I saw you with her Seth, she was trying to take you away so I took her away, now you can love me again!"

Seth shoved her out the door, his heart beating so hard he thought it would pop right from his ribs. He had never been more afraid for Raven, even when he found her bleeding out on the floor, the realisation hit him like a ton of bricks, Alissa was the one who attacked Raven, and she wouldn't stop until Raven was gone for good.


	18. I won't let her control us

**Chapter 18 I won't let her control us**

Seth kept repeating the words in his head, he didn't want to do this but he had no choice. He didn't want Raven to get hurt just because of his past. He liked Raven far too much to put her in harms way again. He took his time going to the hospital, putting it off for as long as he could before he realised that there was no avoiding it, he had to let Raven know that he couldn't see her anymore. He wanted to make up a lie but he couldn't, he respected her too much to lie, if he was going to break her heart then she at least deserved the truth. When he got to her room, she looked worse than before, Hunter sitting right by her bed like a guard.

"Raven?"

"Hi Seth" Raven said tiredly, still that smile on her face as she tried to sit up.

"Are you ok?"

"Not really, the stitches got ripped open"

"How?" Seth asked knowing the answer all ready, a part of him hoped he was wrong but he knew he wasn't that lucky.

"Hunter, can you give us a moment?"

Hunter eyed them both before deciding to give Seth a chance. "If you need me just holler"

"How did they get ripped open?" Seth asked again taking Hunter's seat.

"Some bitch attacked me, thankfully Hunter came along"

"Do you know who it was?"

Raven looked at him deeply "I have no idea but it sounds like you know"

Seth had no idea how to explain it, he knew he should at least try but he had no idea where to start, "I had a bad breakup with my last girlfriend, she didn't take it well. Apparently she saw us together and decided that in order for me to love her again, you needed to be gone"

Raven said nothing, trying to put the words into an order that made sense. "Was she the one that attacked me at the house?"

"I don't think so"

"So I have more than one enemy right now? Gotta tell ya I'm a little relieved, life wouldn't be normal if I didn't have at least one enemy"

"It's not funny Raven"

"I'm not laughing Seth" Raven said "Whats this girls name?"

"Why do you wanna know that?"

Raven tried to shrug but the pain rattled up her body making her quickly regret it. "I think I have a right to know the name of the bitch trying to kill me Seth"

"Her name is Alissa Brooks" Seth let out a breath "But thats not the only reason I came here"

"So whats the other reason Seth?"

"I don't think we should see eachother anymore" He said softly, he didn't want to let her go especially after all the lusting he had done after her, but she was all ready in hospital, granted it wasn't his fault the first time, but he knew Alissa wouldn't stop until Raven was gone, and it was his drama to deal with, Raven had enough of her own without having his too.

"You don't want to see me anymore?"

"No I don't"

Raven didn't say anything for a moment, the heavy silence washing over them, she waved her hand and her lunch tray went sailing into the wall.

"I'm sorry but I can't pretend I like you when I deep down I don't"

Raven sent the tray flying again "I'm not pissed because you apparently don't wanna see me, I'm mad because you're lying"

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"I know you are Seth, the question is why?"

"I don't want you gettin hurt because of me, she won't stop until the competition is gone, and I don't want that on my conscious, I like you too much to watch you get hurt"

"Seth, if you do this you won't get another shot with me, I can forgive once but not twice" Raven pulled her lunch tray back, more than ready to send it flying again. "Besides how far will you let it go?"

"Let what go?"

"Her control over you. If you stop seeing me, you're lettin her win and for the rest of your life you will be under her thumb, is that what you want?"

"Of course not"

"Then man up and do something about it"

"It's not that easy Raven"

"Then at least decide that I'm worth keepin in your life"

"And if she comes after you?"

"Like I said, my life wouldn't be normal if I didn't have at least one enemy"

"You have enough of your own drama Rae, you don't need mine"

"Maybe I don't need the drama but I could do with your lips right now" Raven puckered at him, she wasn't too worried about the ex-psycho, afterall Raven had her own plan in mind. Much to her delight, Seth joined her on the bed, glad that she had managed to talk him out of leaving her. He just hoped that he could do a better job at protecting her.


End file.
